Linear voltage regulators are used to regulate a voltage provided to a load. Many user input devices require voltage regulation and include linear voltage regulators. Many aspects of a high speed linear voltage regulator may be implemented within an integrated circuit. Some aspects, such as a decoupling capacitor, are sometimes implemented externally from the integrated circuit. An integrated circuit, that includes components of the linear voltage regulator, may be coupled with one or more of its external components, such as an external decoupling capacitor, via a printed circuit board.
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones and tablet computers). Such touch screen input devices are typically superimposed upon or otherwise collocated with a display of the electronic system.